


The White Witch

by blackroseshuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackroseshuu/pseuds/blackroseshuu
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shall We Date? Crossover AU (OM/BNR/WH)





	1. Chapter 1

_“Greetings, from Hotel Libra Sincera. It is with great joy that we invite you to our 700th Anniversary Celebration.”_

It was a rather simple letter of invitation marked with the seal of Hotel Libra Sincera; a renowned hotel among the dark races and creatures of the night, an establishment which was run by a family of vampires. Thus it shouldn't be too much of a surprise if such an invitation had reached Devildom, and onto the demon prince’s work desk.  
“This is quite odd, yet equally interesting.” The scarlet haired prince narrowed his golden pair of eyes onto the strange invitation in front of him. “It’s the first time we have received such an invitation and I honestly am interested to go and see it for myself but…” His eyes fell onto his aide, a sigh leaving his lips.

“My Lord, I’m afraid you already have an appointment set with the representatives of the Celestial Realm that very same day. It is unfortunate that you would miss such new opportunity, however…”

“I know.” Nodding back at his trusted aide, Barbatos, the demon prince can only sigh. Barbatos in particular was rather wary of the said invitation for it was from a different realm, completely different that he found it utterly suspicious. Yet knowing his prince, he still gave it a chance and as expected, Prince Diavolo did show much interest in it, curiosity flaring in his clear golden eyes.

Not a moment later, a slight creak of an opening door caught their attention. Tall charismatic fellow striding across the room and courteously bowed before the demon prince, his deep voice breaking the momentary silence.

“You called for me, Diavolo?” The raven haired mad asks, his ruby colored eyes emitting a tired glow.

“Indeed I have, Lucifer. You see,” The scarlet head paused, passing over the letter of invitation he had received onto the Avatar or Pride, a smile breaking across his handsome face. “I have received a rather interesting invitation from a hotel that is celebrating its 700th year anniversary and I was hoping YOU would attend it in my place.”

Silence befell the room.

“Pardon?” Probably because he’s been a little too lacking in sufficient rest lately, he thought he was hearing things and yet the moment his eyes fell onto the letter, his brow raised in question. “Hotel… Libra Sincera?”

“Yes.” Barbatos nodded. “This letter arrived through the mail today and I believe it’s from a different realm or dimension from us.” He calmly stated, not showing his inner suspicions.

Lucifer then studied the letter, and his eyes scanned the two demons before him. “Lord Diavolo, are you certain we should be attending such a banquet? What if--”

“Relax, both of you. I see no ill intent on this very invitation.” The demon prince couldn’t help but chuckle. “And if there really is malice with this letter, then I wouldn’t be so interested in attending it, would I? And I honestly have a good feeling about this very name.” He cheekily points at the signature written at the bottom, White Witch.

Hearing their prince’s comment, none of the two more cautious demons could utter a reply. After all, it’s been proven that Diavolo’s hunches never failed. Not even once.

“The White Witch….” Lucifer quietly mutters as he stares at the letter resting on his hand.

Suppose he had no choice but to be the demon prince’s representative for this celebratory banquet. He can hardly refuse a request from his superior after all. Yet his inner being could feel waves of uncertain troubles awaiting him the moment he saw the signature.

Or was it really trouble he felt?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Welcome to Hotel Libra Sincera.” A blonde young looking man stood at the reception, a brilliant smile upon his face as he greeted the guest that had just walked in. “You must be Lord Lucifer, it’s an honor to meet you. I am Alfred, the owner of this Hotel.” The man courteously bowed towards the archdemon, his expression pleasant.

“Pleasure is mine, Lord Alfred.” Knowing this young vampire before him was an aristocrat of his race, the Avatar of Pride responded with equal courtesy. He was there to represent Diavolo after all, thus he cannot bear to lose face as this will also affect his demon prince’s reputation. With a gracious smile on his face, he added, “I’d like to thank you on behalf of Lord Diavolo for inviting us to celebrate the hotel’s 700th year anniversary. My Prince also would like to express his apologies for not being able to attend it himself, but will surely find a chance to come visit when he’s able.”

With all that schedule Barbatos has lined up for the demon prince, it was going to be rather difficult to find a chance for him to visit the hotel, yet the scarlet prince is very much hopeful for said chance to arise soon.

This thought made a wry smile creep upon Lucifer’s face.

After formalities were over and done with, the blonde vampire quickly turned towards someone and beckoned them over. “My Lord, this is Lily, a hotel staff and they shall be the one in charge of attending to your requests and needs within your stay in this hotel.You may also contact our hotel manager and supervisor, Raymond, for inquiries or any concerns.”

It was only a brief moment yet when his ruby eyes met those of the individual called Lily’s clear eyes, Lucifer’s heart almost stopped and his breath caught in his mouth. Despite hearing the blonde vampire’s eloquent summary, everything else simply felt like a blur to him. Everything else except this person called Lily.

“Li...Lilith.” His mouth quivered as he softly uttered his beloved sister’s name.

He couldn’t believe it. It was as if his very imagination was playing tricks to him or that his eyes were probably too tired that it’s seeing such a hallucination. But that can’t be right. He was certain he was wide awake and not in a dreamstate. Yet… who was this person before him? This person who was a spitting image of Lilith?

“Greetings, milord. I am Lily, and I am your attendant for today.” Lily’s smile blossomed like sunshine across their face and with a sunny aura started to usher the Avatar of Pride. “Thisway to your room, please.”

The demon was momentarily plastered to his spot, not entirely comprehending what was currently occurring before him. Lily flashed him a concerned look and was about to ask him when he finally regained a bit of his composure and answered back with a smile, “I’ll be in your care then, Lily.”

Those simple words were enough to make the attendant smile, all bright and cheerful. Seeing such an image almost caused his heart to ache.

“Those… were the very same expression she used to have…. The very same smile....” His mind was in utter turmoil and yet his calm composure remained outside.

“Perhaps…. This was the wave of trouble that rippled in him that time… Maybe Diavolo was right....”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

A stern looking brunette fellow lets his gaze follow quietly after the two figures walking ahead and slowly disappearing through a corridor. He hums curiously as he soon threw a glance at the blonde vampire, his tone flat. “Are you sure this was a good decision, letting those two meet?”

A sorrowful smile curved on the blonde vampire’s lips as he recalled a certain memory of two centuries ago. When the descendant of Tatiana managed to help them save the total destruction of the hotel, and even lived their life acting as a bridge of peace among races, which took decades to a century to even see improvements and another half a century to be fully successful. Nobody expected this very hotel to stand thus long and to even celebrate its 700th year of establishment. For Alfred, it was definitely a reality beyond his own belief. But how he wished for his most trusted friend and ally, Tatiana’s descendant, who had helped him throughout the rest of their mortal years, could bear witness to the fruit of their hard work together in bringing peace and unity among all races.

“It’s fine, more or less, this meeting was fated to eventually happen.” The blonde fellow heaved a sigh, his hand fiddling with the pocket watch heirloom. Behind it was a faded picture of himself and of Tatiana’s descendant whose figure had aged closer to a century old. “They would have been happier to witness this event unfold though. Being the busy body that they were.” A smile and a gaze filled with fondness rose across Alfred’s face.

“I’m certain they would.” Even the stern looking brunette cracked a gentle smile, recalling the memory of their dear friend. “And now things are starting to unfold.”

Both vampires can only hope nothing bad would ever come out of this event. This encounter has already been seen back then, and now it’s time to play through destiny’s ploy.

There was still time before the celebratory banquet starts, yet the archdemon felt restless and pondering. “Who was she? How could she look exactly like Lilith? The face, the actions, the expressions…. And yet…” His mind was flooded with so much speculation, none of them could answer how and why this occurrence had happened. He wasn’t ready to face such a joke, if it really were a mere ploy for a prank then he definitely would not have it! Such a cruel joke! His heart screamed in agony as he was completely lost for answers.

Picking up his D.D.D., contemplating whether or not to question the matter and press the demon prince for answers. After all, he was the one who…  
Shaking his head, he decided to rule against it until a small buzz came from the device he was about to dismiss.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Start Chat Heads~

Diavolo: Hmm, I wonder how Lucifer is doing right now?

Barbatos: Perhaps he’s enjoying himself, my lord.

Diavolo: Hahahaha! I dearly hope so! Wish I could have gone myself though. That place sure sounded very intriguing and interesting...

Barbatos: There are other chances for that to happen, my lord. I can also arrange for you to have a vacation there if it what you wish.

Diavolo: Wonderful idea! Haha! The three of us should go there and meet the White Witch.

~End of Chat Heads~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sharp ruby eyes narrowed upon two words at the end of the demon prince’s final comment.  
“White Witch… again. Who is this person….” Each time he reads those two words, he ends up feeling unsettled, troubled. He has known a vast majority of witches and warlocks throughout his lifetime and yet this particular one gives him endless questions and worries. The fact he couldn’t fathom the origin of such strange emotions stirring in him leaves him internally flustered.

“Lord Lucifer, Are you awake?” A gentle voice follows after a few taps of light knocking. “Milord, I’ve brought the tea you have requested,” The voice added.

The archdemon finally snaps out from his whirlpool of thoughts, manages to compose himself and responds with nonchalance, “Ah, yes. Thank you.” Quietly striding towards the doorway, he opened it and beckoned the attendant with the trolley into the room. His cold looking gaze following the path of the attendant as they settled the tea and biscuits upon a tea time corner.

“Would there be anything else you’d like, milord?” A cheerful smile blossoms across Lily’s face, facing the Avatar of Pride. They neither looked intimidated nor wary around him, and frankly, he could not tell what this being before him was thinking and could only ever guess.

“Nothing for now. Thank you for the tea and biscuits.” His deep voice dropped 2 keys lower, and yet Lily was brightly wishing him well before leaving.

Watching the attendant leave and vanish behind the closed door, the raven haired demon exhaled a heavy hearted sigh, his ruby eyes glancing over the set of treats that came along with his tea. “Even the biscuits are similar… What’s exactly going on here? Could that person really be…?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _100 years ago…_

_“Are you… sure about this?”_

_“Yes. There is no doubt. It will happen, one way or another. I may not know how exactly, but when this event does happen, Alfred, I want you to bear witness to a new era. Two individuals will come across each other in this hotel, and will forge forth new bridges among realms our current reality can ever only imagine. Things that are beyond our comprehension. This meeting between the Lily of the new dawn and the Avatar of Pride, will surely open paths to new ventures. Whether it’s for the good or for the worst, we can only leave it in their hands.”_

_The blonde vampire’s golden eyes flickered with sadness as he held his dearest friend’s weakening hand. He could only wish they would change their mind and live among them immortals, but he wanted to respect their wishes. After all, they lived their life happy and content. Who was he to disregard their wishes? Although losing someone again was another heartache he didn’t want to ever face again, he loved this person. He admired this person. And even as they pass on, their memories and values will continue on to live within their hearts, and especially within the walls of the hotel._

_“I… understand.” He meekly answered, a thin smile on his lips. “I’ll make sure this letter is sent and arrives on time. I can promise you that.”_

_“Thank you. Next time we meet, I hope I can love you and be with everyone else in the hotel all over again. Take care of Rosapast, dearest Alfred.”  
_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

_ She can be anyone she wants, be with anyone she wants, as long as she lives. Simply knowing she’s still breathing, alive and well, that’s all that matters to me…. Please be happy… _

_   
_ _ That’s all that matters….. Be happy, my beloved Lilith…. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Finding himself waking with a start, the archdemon bolted upright from what it seems to be a short slumber. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but perhaps his raging mind had used up his energy and left his body to rest itself, seated on a couch by the window sill. Radiant was the moon so beautifully glowing, silver rays shining upon him like a blanket of reassurance, his heart falling into a state of peace.   
  
“ _ Lucifer, don’t you think the moon is like a silver crown in the skies? While the sun boasts with life and radiance across a sea of clouds and endless blue skies, the humble moon sits still in the blanket of the night along with the sea of stars, their subtle glow both mysterious and oddly reassuring. The contrast of creation… it’s just beautiful….” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Lilith…” How he wished to hear her voice again, see her again,relive their casual conversations from time to time, her endless curiosity and unexpected wisdom. Not a single day passes by without missing this darling sibling and yet… the pain of her loss still remains the same.   
  
No one could ever replace her in their hearts. In his heart. Not with all the remnants of regrets, or of that one slither of hope dwelling in him that her rebirth led her to a life of happiness and love.

Fiddling with his D.D.D., his ruby orbs fell upon the notification bar, unread messages and missed calls, anyone would think he’s a popular fellow with such an amount of contacts he receives each day. But no, not really. Scrolling through the chatrooms he’s missed, 90% of the time has always been occupied by his younger brothers. At this point, he was pretty sure the lot was rejoicing and enjoying his week’s worth of absence from the House of Lamentation, most especially Mammon, Satan and Belphie, no doubt. As the thought crossed him, he lightly shook his head, a wry smile on his lips. _Suppose he could let them be for now, and once he’s back, he’ll deal with everything._   
  
The grandfather clock in the room chimes the 11th hour bell. Letting his eyes fly lazily onto the clock, he realizes he’s still got an hour left to spare before the celebratory banquet. He hasn’t forgotten that this place was a vampire’s manor, and majority of the time, this place was most lively after wee hours of the night, midnight being its peak of activity. Rising up to his feet, his ruby colored gaze fell upon the edge of his bed space. There sits a basket of white and purple lilies, and an enclosed envelope and what seems to be a handmade luminous royal blue lily corsage, a rather mystical flora probably native to this land. But he knew one thing was certain from all these items in lay, they all had traces of that hearty attendant, Lily. He was still wary of what he thought of that particular individual. Perhaps he should actually inquire about them and their lineage. It was too much of a coincidence that this person bore the spitting image and semblance of his late little sister. Was it truly possible for someone to simply look like another? Or maybe it was something else? Something he could have missed a thought of about.   
  
“Diavolo, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about… it’s,,,,” Holding up his device to his ear, his raspy voice took a pause before resuming, “It’s about Lilith’s reincarnation….”   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Looking back into the distant past…. _

_   
  
“Lucifer, don’t you think these flowers are beautiful? I found them at a valley of glorious nature and flora~ A group of little children showed me a field full of them and they taught me how to weave flower crowns as well! Hehehe~ I wanna make one for everyone.” _

_   
  
“Lucifer! I brought you some tea and biscuits, why don’t you take a short break, hmm?” _

_ “I’m worried about Mammon, he seems to be plagued with nightmares lately. Is there anything we can do to help him, Lucifer?” _

_ “Belphie and I went to see the ocean of the Earth! It was beautiful and soothingly breathtaking~ Do you think we can all go visit there sometime?” _

_   
  
“Beel, it’s okay. You can have my share as well. Don’t be sad now, okay?” _

_ “Levi! I have something for you! Tada~ I asked one of the angels who knew how to sew and asked them to teach me so I can make you this tapestry of a goldfish--- aww what’s wrong? Are you sick?” _

  
_ “Asmo, your hair is silky smooth and beautiful. I love braiding flowers in them. These pink, white and red floras suit you the most.” _

_   
  
“Lucifer, will you help me? I…. I wanted to save the man I love…” _

_   
  
“Lucifer, I’m…. I’m sorry... for being selfish…” _

_   
  
“Take care of him too, okay? He’s…. Family after all….” _

_   
  
“....I love you all, please never forget that.” _

_  
  
"until we all meet again, my dear brothers..."  
_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
To be continued

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel was now buzzing and bustling with life and activity despite still having an hour left for the banquet to start. Ghosts, goblins, wharves, trolls, elves, gremlins, werewolves, elemental spirits and a lot more, any kind of race who stayed as guests and those who were working in the hotel as staff members had a pleasant variation or racial heritage. This hotel was after all a kind of bridge for peaceful diplomatic means between worlds, and it was slowly gaining more and more positive reputation even to newer generations as well. One could almost expect this hotel will live more than just a thousand years and become more open and accessible as the world becomes more open minded and accepting to the idea of multi-racial interactions and diplomacy. Simply thinking about it was a pleasant thought to make and ponder upon, that even the most stern one’s creased brows slowly and gently relax themselves.

“What a lovely moonlit evening, don’t you think so too, Raymond?” An elegant and graceful young lady walks up to him, a charming smile on her face as she greets the older vampire. “And you seem more relaxed, somewhat.” She giggled.  
  
“Lady Bridget, good evening.” The usually stoic man flashes a courteous smile as he bowed, mostly reserved for work and for welcoming and greeting guests. “It’s a night to behold indeed, and we’re hoping you and the rest of our guests will enjoy the event and celebration as well.”   
  
“I think I will, Raymond.” Her elegant face blossoms with delight as her sapphire orbs gaze upon the approaching attendant. “Hello, Lily. It’s very nice to see you again. How have you been?” A clear fondness in her tone as she inquired.   
  
“Good evening, Lady Bridget. I’m very happy to see you as well. I hope you are doing well.” The attendant answers brightly, a cheerful manner and a smile. Then after courteously greeting the lady, turns to speak to the now clearly frowning hotel manager. “Sir Raymond, I’ve finished delivering the baskets of flowers and corsage to Lord Lucifer’s room. It seems he was absent when I dropped by so I simply laid the items on the bed.”

“Very good. Now do make yourself busy and help with the finishing touches in the event hall.” The vampire flatly stated. Causing the lady next to him to giggle once again. He cocked a questioning brow as he spoke, “Is there anything that amused you, milady?”  
  
“Hehe, looks like you found yourself a new staff to boss around, Raymond. Do be gentle with that flower though.” She simply mused, not intending to hide her amusement. The man could only sigh without any means of firing back a retort at all. He just simply gazed at the attendant who scurried away to resume work.

“I still don’t understand though. Is this one really unrelated to the descendant of Tatiana’s?” A sudden thought crossed the blonde lady’s mind. As far as she has observed, this flower had the same aura as that person and yet something else was different as well. “For all we know, Lily could very much be someone from another world we’re not aware of.”

“Perhaps your assumption is right, Lady Bridget.” The vampire manager wryly smiled before adjusting himself, prim and proper. “If you would excuse me, milady, I’ll be returning to my work for now.” The man bowed curtly and strode off towards the manager’s office.  
  
“Sigh, he never changes, does he? Still hard at work as always, it seems.” Concern flashed across the lady’s face and with a silent wish, she wished him well and good.

Meanwhile inside a certain demon’s room, the Avatar of Pride was getting himself ready for the banquet, facing his image on an antique mirror, adjusting the luminous lily corsage upon his suit’s breast pocket. He was still very curious what this flower meant, but h was more thoughtful of the conversation he had earlier over the phone with the demon prince.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_“Do you really have no idea what’s happening?” Uncertainty could be heard from the archdemon’s voice._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m sorry, Lucifer. All I know is that once she has been reincarnated, I had no certainty into what she could have turned into, or in what place or timeline she could have been reborn into existence. My dear friend, I know you never ceased missing her and had been looking for traces of her, but I myself… well.. We all know it’s not entirely impossible, right/”_

_Momentary silence fell into place as both ends of the line breathed a pause. The devil prince was right though, he himself thought it wasn’t entirely impossible to happen. Then what about her beloved one she risked her life to save? How could she find happiness without him? Even if he was strongly against their forbidden love and relationship, nothing beats her happiness. Not even his own pride can ever hinder that._

_“Lucifer, don’t think or beat yourself too hard about it. You did all you could to save her and given her a new chance for a breath of life filled with abundant happiness. So what if this person you had met resembles her? So what if this person is actually her in another lifetime or another persona? Shouldn’t you be happy to know she’s well and cheerful like how she used to be back then? Or are you so worried and agonized that seeing this persona now without an ounce of her past life and memories of you and your brothers, became increasingly hard to accept and weights a crippling amount of pain inside you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“.....” He could only fall silent at the demon prince’s words. He wad confused indeed as to whether the troubling feeling bubbling inside him was merely a simple rift of pain? Or the very wish that this new person was indeed Lilith and the hopes that she has never truly left and forgotten him and the rest of the brothers started to muddle his heart and mind’s calm and peace? He was definitely troubled and no one can fathom the heaviness he carries inside his heart. That he had to lie to his brothers. That he had to tell them that Lilith was truly gone. And if this were an occurrence in the human world, such a thing could be called a payback of karma as they would term it._

_He breathed a long sigh. “You’re right Diavolo. As long as she is living a happy life, there is no reason to doubt things. Whatever she has become or turned into, I believe Lilith will forever be a radiant source of light, happiness and love for us, and for those who had and will meet her and be with her as long as she lives.”_

_Even without seeing it,the archdemon was certain the scarlet demon prince had an understanding smile across his face._ _  
_   
“Maybe sooner or later I’ll come over there and meet this Lily for myself. And perhaps, have a chat with the White Witch as well.” And of course when that day comes, he will bring both Lucifer and Barbatos along with him. The two of whom he trusts the most, to meet this new being that has left the great Lucifer restless and wary.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_To be continued_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_


	5. Chapter 5

Bells chime a merry tune as it signifies the stroke of midnight, the very hour the banquet begins and the very moment when the hotel comes to life. It was bustling with creatures of the dark world, and that included the stunning fellow clad in a slick black suit, a brilliant luminous lily on his breast pocket. His ever observing ruby orbs glance around the busy room filled with chatter and music. A lazy gleam resting in them. He should be used to such occasions such as this, making it a chance to create diplomatic ties and opportunities with anyone here on his demon lord’s behalf, but he simply stood tall in a corner, champagne fluke on hand, an example of elegance and pride. He was accustomed to such merry measures and yet right now, his mind was somewhere else. To be precise, his mind was puzzling out someone in particular, and his lazy gaze unconsciously searching for them. He wanted to know more, have a definite grasp on this persona, and he can only do so given the opportunity they’ll stumble and cross paths here in this very venue.   
  


“Lord Lucifer, you seemed deep in thought. What could be troubling you?” A rather intrigued voice break the barrier of silence around the archdemon, his attention then shifted towards the newcomer.   
  
“Lord Alfred, on behalf of Lord Diavolo and of Devildom, I’d like to congratulate you for celebrating the 700th year anniversary of Hotel Libra Sincera. May it continue to live with it’s purpose of becoming a bridge and a gateway to peace and harmony among all creatures.” The raven haired demon courteously bowed and humbly expressed his well practiced statement, leaving the blonde vampire can only smirk internally while returning the gesture with the same etiquette. 

“Thank you for your kind words, Lord Lucifer, we will strive to make this place as a haven of peace. After all, it was built on a promise of a hopeful future.” A gleam of hope flashed in those golden eyes of his, his heart filled with warmth and glee. Little by little, Tatiana’s dream was slowly taking shape, and as time progressed, even humans began to slowly accept their existence and live harmoniously with other mystical existence. “I look forward to the day when I will finally meet his highness, and for us to build a diplomatic relationship. And perhaps that ideal is not too far ahead.”   
  
Diplomacy between realms was one of Diavolo’s main objective for an ideal future, and this event was part of it all. The esteemed prince was more open to peace negotiations than that of his older predecessors.   
  


“It would be an honor for me to relay your message to his highness, Lord Alfred.” And perhaps open an opportunity for me to unravel the mystery behind this persona called Lily and the White Witch. The archdemon had a gentle smile on his face, yet in his heart rests a knot he’s so desperate to unravel.   
  
After a few more exchange between the vampire owner and the archdemon, the lively chatter within the room slowly broke into a pause when a melodious sound caught their attention. A melodic tune borne of a set of strings strum with grace and mystique. It was not of a grand rhapsody but of a rather gentle and warm breeze. One could feel a heartfelt wave of emotions from it, even the subtle hints of sadness in it. Small gasps erupted as their eyes fell upon the musician and their instrument. Unexpected as it was, even the hotel owner fell for a momentary spell of surprise.    
  


Clad in a long pure white robe and a crown of colorful flora upon their head was the young attendant everyone knew as Lily. With eyes closed and a gentle smile, slender fingers stroke and brush against the harp’s strings gracefully. Each melody and sound they make were like waves of emotions their heart sings, somehow touching the crowd’s hearts as well. Of course, the Avatar of Pride was not immune to its spellbinding sonata. In fact, stunned as he is, he couldn’t peel away his eyes away from the radiant flower performing on the musical podium.   
  
“Well, this is a rather unexpected marvel to see. Who would have thought that child was actually a gifted musician?” A rather calm yet amused voice commented, a giggle leaving their lips. “Brother dear, you didn’t tell me we had such a talented gem among our people.”

“Welcome back, Rupert.” With a roll of his eyes, he flatly responds to his brother’s commentary. “Well, I was unaware of it until now.” The younger vampire painfully admits with a small scoff before recomposing himself. “By the way, Rupert, this is Lord Lucifer, a representative of Devildom. Milord, this is my brother, Rupert.”   
  
“Honored to meet you, Lord Lucifer.”   
  
Despite the formal introductions being made, the archdemon stood with a fixated gaze upon the persona illuminated by the silver rays of the moonlight. Majestic; was what he could only describe the scenery. And as if in a trance, he slowly walked closer, step by step, his ruby red eyes gleamed with marvel. The two vampire brothers could only swatch the demon inch closer towards the podium as if he were spellbound,both of them uncertain of what will take place from There on.   
  
“Alfred, could this really be….” His emerald eyes flashed immediate concern.   
  
“I’m afraid so.” His heart pulsed with worry as the vision of the past is now turning into reality. “And all we can do is to simply bear witness as their story unfolds.”   
  


Slowly, closer, his steps finally brought him right in front of the crowd. Tears were slowly beading in his eyes, his heart throbbing anxiously, responding to the message of the melody being played.”   
  
_ Hear the song that the winds used to sing, a melody blessed by the radiance of the morning star. Listen to the voice of the flower fields, where lilies grow for you to see Blessed by the radiance of the morning star, brightly living happily,   
  
_

_ Where a bed of lilies humbly awaits thee. _

  
The melody has finally ceased and an ocean of applause erupts and surrounds the hall. As few had smiles while a few shed tears, a certain demon was left in a blurring daze, tears creeping down his ashen paled face.   
  
He heard it, he didn’t just imagine it. The song that she used to sing, The song that she often sang to him whenever he was disheartened or upset. A song his heart could never forget, the song that he and his brothers will always remember.   
  
_ Lilies…. _   
  
Now he finally understood what his corsage meant. He finally understood what all those lilies meant. His heart knows…. It truly knows….   
  
_ “....until we meet again…” _   
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ It was her…  _

_ It truly was her after all…  _

His heart strongly believes it, but his mind continues to question it.

It was slowly getting hard for him to keep his calm at the moment, thus he had to leave the event hall earlier than he had previously planned. Walking long strides through the empty corridors, he soon finds himself in the middle of a courtyard, brightly lit in silvery moonshine. Taking a deep breath in hopes to recollect himself, he then exhales a heavy sigh as if blowing his woes away. If only both of his mind and heart agreed with him, but he was currently at a loss. He should be happy that he finally figured out things out. That this persona called Lily was indeed a reincarnated version of Lilith, but why does he also find it hard to accept that they no longer know anything about him. Not even a recollection of him or of the rest of the demon brothers. It was truly painful, knowing they had been truly forgotten. Knowing that he may have ceased to exist in her current form’s memories, his longing heart felt like a cracked glass, slowly and painfully shattering.   
  
In the still silence he remained standing, a lonesome gaze upon the radiant moon… How was he going to proceed from here? Should he try to get closer to them and get to know them better? Or perhaps it’s best to let them live a life without the knowledge of that dreadful, painful past… which unfortunately includes that part where they’ll never exist in Lilith’s life ever again. But it’s been so damn long, he waited so damn long to see her again, to simply be with them again. As selfish as it may seem, he wanted to be part of Lilith’s life again, even if it’s simply being present in this version of her, Lily’s life. It’s his hopefully plea, but was he even allowed such privilege?   
  
“Looks like fate finally brought you two together once again, Lucifer.” A familiar voice rang through the silence, their footsteps drawing closer.   
  


“....Lord Diavolo…” He responds weakly, still shaken from the series of events that had occurred. “Its… it’s her… it’s really Lilith… and yet.”   
  
“I know. And I came here out of worry for you, my dear friend.” The devil prince stated, patting the archdemon’s shoulder in hopes to calm him. “I had my speculations when that letter came, so I asked Barbatos to do a little investigation. I also did a few myself, tracing whatever I could find about your sister, Lilith.” He breaks into a short pause, carefully assessing the raven haired demon’s state. “Not only did Barbatos find out that this Lily you speak of was a reincarnation of your sister, he also found out that after that event in the past, her soul apparently split in half.”   
  
“W-what? How could that...” Obviously taken aback, Lucifer could only wonder how such a thing had happened. His usually calm self had a million questions stirring his mind and emotions.   
  
“Like I said, you know it wasn’t impossible for things of such degree to happen. I’m certain even you know that to some degree.” A wry smile crept on the prince’s face. “We found out with the help of Barbatos power, that Lilith was reborn into two personas and on two completely different worlds. One is in the human world of our dimension and the other one…”   
  
“So.. the other one was reborn here….” A quiet mumble left the archdemon’s lips, and the prince could only nod.

Taking time to comprehend the gravity of information they’ve just unraveled, both demons fell into silence. Things have finally been brought to light, and he was now convinced of wanting to know more about Lily.

After a while spent in the courtyard, the demon prince and the avatar of sin went back inside the premise to meet up with Barbatos and to know more of the situation at hand.

Once the trio found themselves settled inside the demon prince’s room, the demon butler immediately served them tea and some treats to go along with it. While the other two indulge themselves with awkward tea time, the demon aide began to narrate his report.   
  
“It would seem that Lily is a distant relative of the White Witch that sent us an invitation for this event. I also found out that there was a prophecy about the event of you meeting Lily in this world, Lucifer.”   
  
“Hmm…” The archdemon hummed, his eyes closed as he quietly listened.

“A distant relative huh? I was almost certain it was a direct descendant from the legendary witch Tatiana of this world.” Commented the prince, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.   
  


“True, it was speculated that they are of the same bloodline, however. If we traced back the bloodline history, Tatiana had no child of her own, and the descendant who came to help save this hotel 200 years ago was a descendant from Tatiana’s sister’s side. Both were powerful witches, if I may add.”   
  
“Then where does Lily’s origins rely?”   
  


“It seems that one of Tatiana’s descendants remarried to a mysterious and powerful healer and that that very person,” His concerned gaze fell onto the archdemon whose ruby red gaze flew out the window, looking despondent and distant. “That healer… was the reincarnated version of Lilith….”

“I see.” The scarlet head hummed, his gaze filled with concern for his friend. “Lucifer, I had a thought. Since we’re about to have another exchange program, I was thinking of inviting Lily to be part of it."   
  
This finally drew back Lucifer’s attention, his back upright and his expression filled with questions. “What? Are you certain about that? What if…” _What about his brothers?_ He was more concerned on how’d they be able to take it when a reincarnated Lilith has no recollection of them being ever related at all, nor the demon brothers existence at all. It would be too painful to watch how heartbroken they would become. He himself was already heartbroken at the very thought his existence was completely erased in this version of Lilith’s memories.   
  
“I think your brothers also deserve a chance to meet Lily, and I am sure you of all certainty would want to get closer to them as well, be part of Lilith’s life once again.” He of all people knew how Lucifer secretly lived with regrets regarding what happened in the past, Lilith’s death. He was a witness to this silent agony his friend had kept away even from his own family, so this time, he wanted to open an opportunity for them to start over. They may no longer be directly related now, but the core of Lily, is still the demon brothers precious sister. they were still family. “Lucifer, your brothers are stronger than you think. They’ll be fine.”

Hearing his trusted friend say this somehow finally coaxed Lucifer with reassurance. _Perhaps Diavolo was right. Perhaps he should take this chance indeed not only for himself but for his brothers as well. Maybe this time, things will turn out better than back then. No, he will definitely see to it such tragedy will **NEVER** occur again._


	7. Chapter 7

_ Meanwhile, back at the event hall… _

  
Lily was lost in their thoughts, unsure how’d to feel seeing the archdemon shed tears, his expression sorrowful. They didn’t understand why, but it left a bitter painful sting to their heart. In fact, what puzzles them more is that it bothers them so much they couldn’t simply stand idly by. He was only a momentary guest, and of course as attendant, Lily should care for them, but not to such extent that feels such familiarity and eagerness to chase after and comfort the demon.

_ They were strangers to each other. That’s right, complete strangers and yet… why? _

Lily could only sigh, feeling anxious, worried, dejected. They couldn’t even get a grasp of what they truly felt, but hopefully it’s only due to their mere simple curiosity.   
  
“Lily? What’s the matter? You looked like the world’s about to crumble and---- *gaasps* Ooooh WHO IS IT?!” The usually nosy rowdy chef spotted them and tried to pick up some story out of the troubled Lily. “Are you in love? Oh oh oh, who’s the sly devil?! How dare they~”

Feeling exhausted as they were, Lily can only faintly smile over this coworker’s silly antics. Walking into the kitchen, the gloomy flower took a seat by the counter, pourself a cup of tea for self, taking time to give the riled up chef a sound reply. “It’s not like that, Jack. Simply not at all. It’s just... “ They sighed heavily, still a little uncertain. “I’m a bit confused, you see. Have you… Ever felt like...um… like someone you just met feels like a person you’ve known all your life?” A wry smile on their face.

“Hmm…” Oddly enough, the cheeky chef turned serious and hummed in thought. For a moment, this sight caused Lily to be more anxious. This one is known to be more or less a trouble-making coworker, but he’s not entirely bad as a friend as well. “Well,” His eyes rolled towards the flower, then a devilish smirk formed on his lips, “I’d say I haven’t, but I will say I have because of youuuu~~~”

_ And there goes his goofy antic yet again _ , Lily sighed to mask her amusement.

“All jokes aside though, that does seem plausible.” His tone became more monotonous as he added. “You see, we live in a world where almost everything is possible. Even this very hotel is some sort of impossible, unimaginable miracle itself. Like, look at me now!” He mused as he twirled before the weary Lily.   
  
He was right though. So many times they wondered how such a hotel even existed. One that could bend time, raise a barrier, and it basically has its own awareness and consciousness much like of a living being. No, this very hotel was indeed a living thing and unique to itself. In this world, nothing was almost impossible. All possibilities were endless, and that’s why it’s even more frightening at times…. More unrealistic most times… 

Another pair of footsteps crept into the kitchen as they were talking, a tall fellow with hands full of what seems to be baskets full of fruits and vegetables, his lazy aura contrasting with his actual hardworking nature.   
  
“Jack… I brought in the supplies you asked….” The newcomer stated, his blue eyes soon meeting with Lily’s, causing him to smile. “Lily, you’re here.”   
  
“Welcome back Daniel. Those look rather heavy, do you need some help?” The worried attendant scoured to their feet and offered assistance to the big fellow, worrying he’d lose his balance. “Here let me get this---”   
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry. I can handle this much.” He answers curtly while he carefully settles the load atop the kitchen counter. And as soon as the man called Daniel was done, Lily came over to pour him a cup of tea like they usually do. These two in particular were pretty close, and it only puzzles Jack who often complains about feeling left out from their dynamic.   
  
“Ugh, you lovebirds go be lovey-dovey somewhere else, wouldya?!” The bitter chef painfully groaned. “Look how sweet you two are. Heeeeeeey I am your best friend too, yknow. Why’s Danny being treated differently?”   
  


While the chef began to whine and complain, the other two could only chuckle in amusement. It was like their usual daily routine ever since Lily arrived 10 years ago.

In fact, Daniel was the one who brought Lily to the hotel after finding them unconscious within Idora forest. The magical rose, Forest Rosapast, informed him that someone fell unconscious in the forest, and that they could sense special power from that person. No one really knew how and why Lily was there in the first place, but for Forest Rosapast, she had the hunch that this very individual was fated to be there. It was their destiny that brought them here. And from then on, Lily managed to stay at the hotel while offering servitude in return, and had been working there for a decade now. Lily was particularly thankful towards Daniel for bringing them here, but what’s more… They feel an odd sense of familiarity about this dark haired glutton. He reminds them of someone… Yet they don’t recall who. If they had to describe this fellow, he is a gentle giant who has a humongous appetite. Very much like their brother----

_ Huh? Brother?  _

~~_ *buzz* _ ~~

“Ugh!” Lily groaned as they clutched their head, all crouched down while beads of sweat bforming on their forehead. The ringing was too loud and it was almost unbearable. 

“Lily?! What’s wrong?!” The usually calm fellow had evident panic all over his face, even immediately picking up the fallen flower in worry theyre sick or something.   
  
“OMG Lilyyyy! Quick, Danny! Let’s take them to their room!” Even the laidback cheeky chef was now rattled beyond belief from that sudden fall. Lily looked troubled and pained earlier, but he didn’t think it was this bad!

While the two men hurried themselves to take Lily back to their room, the poor pale faced attendant was slowly losing consciousness as the last words they mumbled was one single phrase…

_ 'Luci...fer… I’m sorry…’ _


End file.
